hxh school become anime school
by taniasalsa
Summary: : cerita dimana orang di dunia hunter bersekolah dan bermain bersama dan sampai sekolah merubah namanya
1. pengenalan 1

Genre : friendship & comedy

Ranting : k

Crossover : hunter x hunter & brother conflict

Summary : cerita dimana orang di dunia hunter bersekolah dan bermain bersama dan sampai sekolah merubah namanya

Chapter 1

Pada suatu hari di hxh school adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Para murid kelas satupun melihat dimana kelas mereka, dan para ryodan, zoldyck, dan hunter memiliki kelas yang berbeda-beda.

Kelas A

Gon, killua, nobunaga, uvogin, kortopi, alluka

Kelas B

Kurapika, leorio, machi, shizuku, hisoka, illumi

Kelas C

Melody, bisky, feitan, phinks, shalnark, chrollo, kalluto

Kelas D

Pairo, zushi, franklin, bonolenov, pakunoda, milluki

Dan sekolahpun dimulai pada hari pertama yang akan dimulai dari kelas A.

Kelas A

Gon : killua kita sekelas

Killua : benar, dan alluka pun disini

Alluka : aku Senang bersama nee-san

Pembicaraan lainnya

Nobunaga : uvogin senang ya sekelas

Uvogin : iya, kita bisa main bersama terus

Mereka tertawa bersama kecuali kortopi yang tidak dipedulikan sedikitpun. Dia sedih karena tidak dipedulikan sedikitpun, karena kelas A sudah selesai mari dilanjutkan ke kelas B.

Kelas B

Kurapika : sepertinya kita sekelas sekarang

Leorio : benar, mari bersenang-senang

Kurapika : tidak mau, aku mau baca buku

Pembicaraan lain

Machi : untung kamu sekelas shizuku, kalau tidak aku digangu badut itu, kamu bersama aku terus ya

Shizuku : baiklah aku akan bersamamu

Machi : terima kasih

Shizuku : sama-sama

Pembicaraan lain

Hisoka : baiklah sekarang kita sekelas, bagaimana kalau istirahat bersama

Illumi : baiklah

Dan kita lanjutkan ke kelas C

Melody : hai, namaku melody. Siapa namamu ?

Bisky : namaku bisky, senang berkenalan

Melodi : senang berkenalan

Pembicaraan lainnya

Shalnark : danchou, phinks, feitan, kita sekelas dan pengganti no.4 pun sekelas

Phinks : benar, kita sekelas feitan

Feitan : iya

Chrollo : siapa namamu pengganti no.4 ?

Kalluto : namaku kalluto zoldyck senang bertemu

Pfcs : senang bertemu

Dan kita lanjutkan ke kelas D

Kelas D

Pairo : hai, namaku pairo. Siapa namamu ?

Zushi : namaku zushi. Senang berkenalan

Pairo senang berkenalan

Pembicaraan lainnya

Franklin : bonolenov, pakunoda, kita sekelas

Bonolenov : iya

Pakunoda : kenapa aku sendiri perempuan di kelompok yang ada disini

Bonolin : bersabar saja

Karena milluki tidak tahu ingin menggobrol dengan siapa, dia hanya duduk diam. Dan kita kembali ke kelas A, wali kelas mereka masuk.

Tbc...

**Note**:

Pfcs = phinks, feitan, chrollo, shalnark

Bonolin = bonolenov, franklin


	2. pengenalan 2

CHAPTER 2

Kelas a

. . . . . : perkenalkan nama saya knov, saya adalah guru matematika dan wali kelas kalian senang berkenalan.

All: senang berkenalan

Knov: baiklah, mari kalian perkenalan diri satu satu dimulai dari kamu*pak knov menunjuk gon dan gon berdiri*

Gon : nama saya gon frecess senang berkenalan

Knov : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Killua : nama saya killua zoldyck, senang berkenalan

Knov : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Nobunaga : nama saya nobunaga hasama, senang berkenalan

Knov : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Uvogin : nama saya uvogin, senang berkenalan

Knov : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Kortopi : nama saya kortopi, senang berkenalan

Knov : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Alluka : nama saya alluka zoldyck, senang berkenalan

Knov : baiklab silahkan duduk, . . . . . . . . . . .

*selagi kelas A mengabsen mari kekelas B*

. . . . . . . . .: perkenalkan nama saya mizuken saya adalah guru biologi dan wali kelas kalian, senang berkenalan.

All : senang berkenalan

Mizuken : baiklah, mari kalian perkenalan diri satu satu dimulai dari kamu

Kurapika : nama saya kurapika kuruta, senang berkenalan

Mizuken: baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Leorio : nama saya leorio paladinknight senang berkenalan

Mizuken : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Machi : nama saya machi, senang berkenalan

Mizuken : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Hisoka : nama saya hisoka, senang berkenalan

Mizuken : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Shizuku : nama saya shizuku, senang berkenalan

Mizuken : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Illumi : nama saya illumi zoldyck, senang berkenalan

Mizuken : baiklah silahkan duduk, . . . . . . . . . . .

*selagi kelas B mengabsen, mari kekelas C*

. . . . . . . .: baiklah perkenalkan nama saya zazan, saya adalah guru ipa fisika dan wali kelas kalian senang berkenalan

All : senang berkenalan

Zazan : baiklah, mari kalian perkenalan diri satu satu dimulai dari kamu

Melody : nama saya melody, senang berkenalan

Zazan : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Bisky :nama saya biscuit kruger senang berkenalan

Zazan : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Feitan : nama saya feitan, senang berkenalan

Zazan : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Phinks : nama saya phinks, senang berkenalan

Zazan : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Shalnark : nama saya shalnark, senang berkenalan

Zazan : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Chrollo : nama saya chrollo lucilfer, senang berkenalan

Zazan : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Kalluto : nama saya kalluto zoldyck, senang berkenalan

Zazan : baiklah silahkan duduk, . . . . . . . . . .

*selagi kelas C mengabsen mari kekelas D*

. . . . . . . . : perkenalkan nama saya wing saya adalah guru ips dan wali kelas kalian senang berkenalan

All : senang berkenalan

Wing : baiklah, mari kalian perkenalan diri satu satu dimulai dari kamu

Pairo : nama saya pairo kuruta, senang berkenalan

Wing : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Shuzi : nama saya shuzi, senang berkenalan

Wing : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Franklin : nama saya franklin, senang berkenalan

Wing : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Bonolonov : nama saya bonolonov, senang berkenalan

Wing : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Pakunoda : nama saya pakunoda, senang berkenalan

Wing : baiklah silahkan duduk, sekarang giliranmu

Milluki : nama saya milluki zoldyck, senang berkenalan

Wing : baiklah silahkan duduk, . . . . . . . . . .

*dan kelas pun dimulai, pelajaran awal*

**tbc**


	3. festival olahraga

Hxh school become anime school

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, di tempat dkk.

Gon : killua ayo kita kekantin, ajak juga alluka, kurapika, dan leorio

Killua : ayo

*dan mereka pergi ke kelas B*

Gon : kurapika, leorio ayo kita makan bersama kekantin

Kuraleo : ayo

*di tempat genai ryodan*

Nobunaga : uvogin, kortopi, tadi danchou nyuruh ke dapan kelasnya

Uvogin : tetapi kita juga harus mengajak yang ada di kelas B

Kortopi : benar juga, ayo pergi

*dan merekapun pergi ke kelas B*

Uvogin : machi, shizuku, hisoka, kita dipanggil danchou

Machi : kami tau

Hisoka : apa illumi boleh ikut

Nobunaga : emangnya kenapa

Hisoka : karena aku akan pergi istirahat bersamanya

Uvogin : terserah

Kortopi : ayo kekelas C mungkin kelas D sudah disana

All : ayo

Setiba disana bonolenov, franklin, dan pakunoda sudah disana begitu juga dengan chrollo, phinks, feitan, shalnark, dan kalluto

Chrollo : baiklah semua sudah bekumpul

All : sudah

Chrollo : baiklah ini anggota baru kita, silahkan perkenalan diri

Kalluto : nama saya kalluto zoldyck senaang berkenalan

All : senang berkenalan

Illumi : kalluto apa kamu ikut anggota genei ryodan

Kalluto : emangnya tidak boleh nii-san

Illumi : tidak juga

Chrollo : baiklah dia adalah anggota baru kita, hisoka kamu boleh pergi

Hisoka : baikah, ayo illumi

Illumi : da-dah kalluto

Kalluto : da-dah ni-san

*hisoka dan illumipun illumi*

Chrollo : baiklah mari kita pergi makan bersama

All : ayo

*yang lain tak usah dibahas*

Skip time

Berhari hari pun hxh school terjadi hingga waktunya festival olahraga. Semua murid dikumpulkan dilapangan dengan mengenakan pakaian olahraga.

Neteto : baiklah saya netero kepala sekolah kalian akan membuka festival olahraga yang dipimpin oleh guru olahraga, kepada guru guru olahraga silahkan naik

... : nama saya razor senang berkenalan

... : nama saya morel senang berkenalan

... : nama saya leol senang berkenalan

All : Senang berkenalan

Razor : baiklah pak morel akan membacakan olahraga apa saja yang akan diperlombakan. Kepada pak morel kami persilahkan

Morel : baiklah lomba yang akan diperlombakan adalah:

1. Pacu lari ( sprint, lari estafet(4 orang))

2. Bola kaki ( 11 orang)

3. Basket ( 5 orang )

4. Voli ( 6 orang )

5. Berenang ( 2 orang )

Leol : itulah yang akan diperlombakan, diharap semua kelas membuat kelompok

*dan merekapun membagi kelompok perkelas*

Kelompok lari sprint

A : orang tak penting. C : melody

B : leorio. D : pairo

Kelompok lari estafet

A : gon, killua, otp2. C : feitan, phinks, otp2

B : hisoka, illumi, otp2 D : bonolenov, pakunoda, otp2

Kelompok bola kaki

A : kortopi, otp10 C : shalnark, chrollo, otp9

B : otp11 D : franklin, otp10

Kelompok basket

A : nobunaga, uvogin, otp3 C : otp5

B : otp5 D : milluki, otp4

Kelompok voli

A : alluka, otp5 C : kalluto, otp5

B : machi, shizuku, otp4 D : zushi, otp5

Kelompok berenang

A : otp2 C : bisky, otp

B : kurapika, otp. D : otp2

Razor : mari kita mulai !

*pistol pun ditembakan*

Skip time

Leol : ini adalah hasil perlombaan

Lari sprint

Juara : 1 .kelas B

2. Kelas C

3. Kelas A

Lari estafet

Juara : 1. Kelas C

2. Kelas B

3. Kelas A

Bola kaki

Juara : 1. Kelas C

2. Kelas D

3. Kelas A

Bola basket

Juara : 1. Kelas A

2. Kelas B

3. Kelas D

Bola voli

Juara : 1. Kelas B

2. Kelas C

3. Kelas D

Berenang

Juara : 1. Kelas C

2. Kelas B

3. Kelas A

Morel : terima kasih atas partisipasinya, beristirahatlah, selamat tinggal

All : selamat tinggal


	4. pengenalan murid baru 1

Keesokan harinya setiap kelas kedatangan murid baru yang akan diperkenalkan dari kelas A

Kelas A

Knov : pagi semuanya

All : pagi pak

Knov : kita kedatangan murid baru, kepada murid baru silahkan perkenalkan diri

... : nama saya asahina masaomi, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina ukyo, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina hikaru, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina wataru, senang berkenalan

Knov : baiklah Kalian boleh duduk

Whum : terima kasih pak

Knov : mari kita mulai pelajarannya

Kelas B

Mizuken : selamat pagi semuanya

All : pagi pak

Mizuken : kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri

... : nama saya asahina louis, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya ema hinata, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya juli, senang berkenalan

Mizuken : kalian boleh duduk sekarang

Jel : terima kasih pak

Mizuken : mari kita mulai pelajarannya

Kelas C

Zazan : selamat pagi semuanya

All : selamat pagi buk

Zazan : kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian

... : nama saya asahina tsubaki, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina azusa, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina kaname, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina iori, senang berkenalan

Zazan : kalian silahkan mengambil tempat duduk

Taki : baik buk

Zazan : mari kita mulai pelajarannya

Kelas D

Wing : pagi semua

All : pagi pak

Wing : kita kedatangan 4 murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri

... : nama saya asahina natsume, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina subaru, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina yuusuke, senang berkenalan

... : nama saya asahina fuuto, senang berkenalan

Wing : baiklah kalian berempat silahkan duduk

Nsyf : terima kasih pak

Wing : mari kita mulai pelajaran

Dan mereka memulai pelajaran seperti biasa

TBC

**Note :**

**Whum : wataru,hikaru,ukyo,masaomi**

**Jel : juli,ema,louis**

**Taki : tsubaki,azusa,kaname,iori**

**Nsyf : natsume,subaru,yuusuke,fuuto**

**Please review! Arigatou[°^_^°]**


	5. waktu istirahat makan siang

Saat istirahat makan siang, terjadi beberapa hal dikantin

Di kantin

Gon : aneh, kemana semua murid baru

Killua : mungkin mereka mekan ditempat lain

(Tiba tiba)

... : aku tau mereka dimana

Kurapika : woi! Chrollo ngapain nyelip nyelip omongan orang

Leorio : iya nih, nguping aja

Chrollo : jangan marah dong, aku kan cuma kasih tau

Gkkl : dimana ?

Chrollo : tadi pakunoda ngelihat mereka pergi keatap

Gon : kenapa pakunoda yang ngeliat ?

(Tiba tiba datang satu orang lagi)

... : gini tadi pas keluar kelaz semua murid baru kelas kami keluar bersama, terus bertemu dengan lainnya,terus pakunoda melihat mereka terus menerus hingga mereka naik tangga keatas atap

Killua : woi ! Bonolenov ngapain tiba tiba ikut campur

Bonolenov : karena aku sekelas dengan pakunoda

Kurapika : sudahlah... Bagaimana kalau kita keatap untuk menemui mereka

Leorio : bagus juga, mari kita keatap sesudah makan

Chrollo : kami ikut ya

Kurapika : terserah

Chrollo : ayo semua, kita nanti keatap

Gr : ayo

(Sedangkan diatap)

Masaomi : baiklah semuanya, mari kita makan

Af : baiklah

Ukyo : aku hari ini membuat nasi goreng, kalian harus makan sampai habis

Af : baiklah

Kaname : oh iya, apa ada yang berkenalan dengan murid lama

Af : belum

Hikaru : bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan nanti

Masaomi : boleh juga, tapi sesudah makan

Fuuto :kalian tau, dikelasku ada cewek paling seksi

Tsubaki : apa rambutnya kuning

Fuuto : kok tsuba-nii bisa tau

Tsubaki : aku melihatnya saat kita pergi keatap, dia terus melihat kita hingga kita naik tangga

Azusa : itu benar

(Ditempat genei ryodan & hunter)

Gon : kita sudah selesai makan, mari keatap!

Kkl : ayo!

Chrollo : ayo ikut anggotaku

Gr : ayo:

(Saat mereka dalam perjalanan keatap mereka bertemu dengan hisoka dan illumi)

Hisoka : hei! Kalian mau kemana?

Chrollo : keatap! Kami ingin berkenalan dengan murid murid baru

Hisoka : kami ikut ya! Ya illumi

Illumi : baiklah

Gon : terserah kalian

(Merekapun mengajukan perjalanan keatap. Sementara diatap)

Masaomi : baiklah yang telah selesai makan, bereskan perlengkapannya

Af : ya

Hikaru : sepertinya disini sejuk juga. Bagaimana kita istirahat disini dahulu sampai masuk

Ukyo : menurutku itu ide bagus

Louis : bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan ciri ciri orang yang ada dikelas kita

Ema : kedengaranya menarik

Juli : benar louis selalu bisa memberi ide bagus

(Tiba tiba genei ryodan dan hunter muncul)

Hisoka : halo

Juli : hei ! Itu badut yang ada dikelas kita ema, louis

Emlo : Benar

Hisoka : kalian jahat mengatakan aku badut

Machi : wajahmu memang seperti badut hisoka

Shalnark : hisoka, jangan bilang kamu tidak tau

Tsubaki : laki laki itu berada dikelasku

Chrollo : hai! Semuanya

Af : hai!

Masaomi : kenapa kalian kesini ?

Chrollo : kami hanya ingin berkenalan, apakah tidak boleh ?

Masaomi : tentu saja boleh, ya kan!

Af : iya

Chrollo : baiklah nama saya... ... ...

Skip time

Masaomi : ngomong ngomong, mengapa mereka memanggilmu danchou

Chrollo : karena aku pemimpin kelompok genei ryodan

*pembicaraan lain*

Hikaru : hei! Hisoka mengapa kamu berdandan seperti badut

Hisoka : suka suka aku dong, dasar perempuan kepo

Hikaru : aku laki laki tau

Hisoka :masa

Hikaru : iya

Hisoka : terus kenapa kamu berdandan seperti perempuan

Hikaru : suka suka aku dong

Hisoka : berarti kita sama, tos dulu

Hikaru : oke(tos)

*pembicaraan lain*

Gon : hei kalian sangat mirip

Tsubaki : karena kami kembar tiga

Killua : tetapi kenapa yang rambut jingga agak berbeda

Azusa : karena dia berbeda telur dari kami

Gon : oooo..begitu

Natsume : ngomong ngomong apa kalian bertiga bersaudara

Gon : tidak, hanya killua dan alluka yang bersaudara

Natsume : begitu

Killua : tetapi gon teman sejatiku

Tsuazu : teman sejati, ya

*pembicaraan lain*

Fuuto : hei ! Kalian tau penampilan kalian jelek tau, dengan perban dan rambut kedepan

Bonolenov : apa kamu bilang, walaupun aku pakai perban tidak ada yang marah

Kortopi : rambutku kedepan juga tidak masalah dengan yang lain

Fuuto : tetapi, dengan aku seorang idol itu sangat tidak bagus didekatku

Bokor : apa !

(Tiba tiba ukyo memukul kepala fuuto)

Ukyo : fuuto walau kamu seorang idol, kamu tidak boleh seenaknya mengejek orang, sekarang minta maaf

Fuuto : kyo-nii itu sakit, tetapi aku tak mau minta maaf

Ukyo : minta maaf kepada mereka

Fuuto : cih! Aku minta maaf

Ukyo : tolong maafkan dia ya

Bokor : baiklah kami maafkan

Ukyo : kalian baikan sekarang

*pembicaraan lain*

Uvogin : hei! Rambutmu keren juga dengan warna merah itu

Yuusuke : rambut kalian juga keren, tetapi kenapa rambut kamu diikat keatas kayak itu

Nobunaga : biar lebih bermodel

Yuusuke : oo.. Begitu. Oh ya kalian dari kelas mana

Uvogin : kami dari kelas A, sedangkan kamu ?

Yuusuke : aku dari kelas D, senang berkenalan

Nobugin : senang berkenalan juga

*ditempat lain*

Louis : rambutmu bagus juga

Illumi : terima kasih, kenapa kamu tiba tiba bertanya tentang rambutku?

Louis : karena aku seorang beautican

Illumi : oh, pantas saja. Salonmu dimana kapan kapan aku datang ya

Louis : datang saja kerumahku di sunrise resident

Illumi : baiklah

*ditempat lain*

Wataru : bang leorio kok kayak om om

Leorio : enak saja, kau bilang aku om om

Wataru : maaf(menangis)

Kurapika : leorio lihat dia menangis

Leorio : dia sih ngatain aku om om

Kurapika : tapi sekarang kamu tenangin dia

Leorio : hei! Berhenti menangis ya

* tiba tiba*

Masaomi :Hei ! aku mendengar suara wataru menangis, ada apa?

Wataru : bang leorio jahat, dia memarahiku

Masaomi : leorio apa yang kamu katakan padanya

Leorio : tadi dia mengatakan aku om om, karena itu aku marah

Kurapika : leorio seharusnya kamu tak usah marah

Leorio : kenapa aku tak usah marah?

Kurapika : karena wajahmu mirip om om

Leorio : apa?!

Masaomi : kalian tak usah bertengkar lagi, itu akan menambah keributa. Disini(berbunga bunga)

Kuraleo : baiklah

*ditempat lain*

Shalnark : hei subaru! Apa kamu selalu membawa bola basket

Subaru : kalau ia, kenapa?

Shalnark : tidak ada, apa kamu sangat mahir barmain basket ?

Subaru : bisa dibilang ia

Phinks : kalau bisa, bisakah kamu mengajarkan kami

Feitan : kelas kami kalah difestival olahraga kemarin

Subaru : akan aku ajarkan kalian

Fps : terima kasih

*ditempat lain*

Juli : franklin kenapa badanmu begitu besar ?

Franklin : aku tidak tau

Ema : dan kenapa wajahmu dijahit kayak gitu ?

Franklin : aku juga tidak tau

Juli : bagaimana kamu ini

Shizuku : jangan paksa ia mengingat... Kita tadi bicara apa?

Juli : apa?! Kamu sudah lupa

Franklin : dia memang cepat lupa, karena itu aku membantunya

Ema : oh, begitu

*ditempat lain*

Kaname : hai, gadis gadis

Machi : ngapain kamu kesini

Kaname : tidak ada, hanya ingin menggangu dan mengajak bicara

Pama : dasar mesu~

*disaat pakunoda dan machi ingin menampar kaname, tiba tiba datang tali yang melilit leher kaname dan menariknya kebelakang dengan cepat*

Iori : maaf ketidaksopanan kana-nii, dua memang seperti itu

Pakunoda : apa dia baik baik saja?

Iori : dia akan baik baik saja, biarkan saja dia pingsan

Machi : tapi kamu menariknya begitu kuat

Iori : tenang saja, untuk memperkenalkan kedua kalinya namaku asahina iori senang berkenalan

Pama : senang berkenalan

*masaomi yang melihat kaname pingsan langsung lari kesana*

Masaomi : hey ! Apa yang terjadi dengan kaname?

Iori : masa-nii san tidak apa apa

Masaomi : kita harus membawanya ke ukad

Iori : biar saja masa-nii san, sebentar lagi kaname-nii san sadar

*dan kaname sadar*

Kaname : apa yang terjadi?

* dan kaname melihat ke masaomi yang khawatir dan iori yang acuh tak acuh*

Kaname : masa-nii kenapa begitu khawatir?

Masaomi : ah, kaname kamu sudah sadar. Baiklah aku akan pergi

*dan masaomi pun pergi*

Kaname : iori, kenapa kau menarikku dari belakang

Iori : kaname-nii san tak boleh menggagu sembarangan perempuan

Machi : ano, apa kami boleh pergi?

Iori : silahkan

Pakunoda : terima kasih

*machi dan pakunoda pun pergi karena mereka tak mau terlibat lebih jauh*

*dan mereka semua berkumpul*

Masaomi : teman teman maukah kalian datang kerumah kami pulang sekolah ini?

Chrollo : menurutku bagus juga, baiklah kami datang ya kan!

All : yap

Ukyo : baiklah aku dan ema akan mempersiapkan makanan

Phinks : tunggu dulu! Kau juga memasak?!

Ukyo : emangnya kenapa?

Phinks : kukira hanya perempuan itu yang masak

Masaomi : pertama hanya ukyo yang masak untuk kami, sebelum ema pindah

Wataru : walaupun kyo-tan laki laki masakanya enak

Louis : benar

Hikaru : tetapi dia menyukai hal yang menarik

Ukyo : jangan dibicarakan

*dan belpun berbunyi*

Kurapika : bel sudah berbunyi mari kita kekelas

All : baiklah

TBC

**Note :**

**Gkkl : gon,killua,kurapika,leorio**

**Gr : genei ryodan**

**Af: asahina family**

**Emlo : ema,louis**

**Tsuazu : tsubaki,azusa**

**Bokor : bonolenov,kortopi**

**Nobugin : nobunaga,uvogin**

**Kuraleo : kurapika,leorio**

**Fps : feitan,phinks,shalnark**

**Pama : pakunoda,machi**

**Please review! arigatou [°^_^°]**


	6. perencanaan festival & kerumah asahina

(Dan bel pun berbunyi)

Kurapika : bel sudah berbunyi mari kita kekelas

All : baiklah

*Saat mereka belajar, tiba tiba terdengar suara pengumuman dari kepala sekolah netero*

Netero : pada semua kelas diharapkan mempersiapkan kelasnya untuk festival budaya minggu besok. Diharapkan juga untuk mendaftar untuk mengisi panggung acara puncak dan perlombaan. Terima kasih

*dan pengumumanya selesai, dan semuanya menghentikan pelajaran dan mulai mencari ide untuk festival

(Kelas A)

Knov : baiklah apa yang ingin kalian buat untuk festival?

*masaomi yang berharap idenya diterima, dengan secepat kilat mengangkat tangannya*

Masaomi : saya ingin mengusulkan pak!

Knov : baiklah apa usulmu?

Masaomi : bagaimana kalau kita buka pameran boneka

Knov : kedengarannya menarik, walau laki laki yang mengusulkan. Apa yang lain setuju?

All : (mengganguk)

Knov : baiklah kita akan membuat pameran boneka

Masaomi : saya berharap kalian membawa boneka dari rumah!

(Kelas B)

Mizuken : apa yang ingin kalian buat untuk festival?

Leorio : bagaimana kalau kita membuat pengobatan dan menjual obat?

Kurapika : kalau aku ingin membuka toko buku

Mizuken : sebelum kalian bertengkar mari kita gabungkan keduanya

Kuraleo : menggabungkan?

Mizuken : seperti ini mungkin kita membuat pengobatan disebelah kiri dan buku buku tentang obat-obatan diletakan didekatnya. Campur buku lain juga

Kurapika: baiklah aku setuju, bagaimana menurutmu leorio ?

Leorio : saya setuju

Mizuken : apa ada yang protes?

All : tidak

Mizuken : baiklah kita akan membuka pengobatan dan toko buku

(Kelas C)

Zazan : baiklah anak anakku yang tersayang. Apa yang akan kalian buat untuk festival?

Iori : bagaimana kalau kita membuka restauran yang bertema "maid and butler"

Zazan : kedengaranya sangat bagus, dengan banyak cewek cantik dan cowok ganteng akan mendatangkan banyak pelanggan

Kanama : iori kenapa kamu memberi ide itu ?

Iori : apa kaname-nii-san tidak ingat?

Kaname : (berpikir)! Oh ya, iori kan berkerja di restauran

Zazan : baiklah kelas kita akan membuka restauran " maid and butler"

(Kelas D)

Wing : baiklah apa yang akan kalian buat untuk festival?

Fuuto : rumah hantu, karena disini banyak hantu

*bonolenov dan franklin yang merasa dibilang langsung marah*

Bonolenov : jangan coba coba megejek lagi, karena saudaramu ukyo tak ada

Fuuto : tetapi itu memang kenyataan

*dengan cepat 3 pukulan melesat dari ketiga saudaranya itu*

Fuuto : natsu-nii, suba-nii, yuusuke, jangan pukul keras keras

Yuusuke : ya, jangan mengejek orang juga lagi

Wing : sudah sudah, berhenti bertengkar, apa kalian setuju dengan rumah hantu?

All : setuju!

*dan pemulihan apa yang akan dibuat untuk festival selesai dan mereka pulang. Saat pulang gon dkk dan genei ryodan sudah berjanji akan kerumah asahina saat diatap, dan mereka pergi kerumah asahina, setiba disana mereka semua sudah ada dirumah, dan ukyo dan ema sudah selesai memasak, dan mereka di persilahkan masuk*

Gon : rumah kalian besar juga, ya kan killua

Killua : tetapi rumahku lebih besar

Masaomi : silahkan ke ruang tamu

Shalnark : apa tidak apa apa menerima tamu sebanyak ini

Masaomi : kemungkinan kursinya tidak muat

Chrollo : kemana yang lain?

Masaomi : natsume tidak tinggal disini, tsubaki & azusa sedang ada kerja, louis masih kerja, subaru latihan basket, iori belajar dikamarnya, dan fuuto pergi

Chrollo : jadi yang tersisa hanyalah ?

Masaomi : iya, hanya 6 orang yang akan menjamu kalian kecuali iori keluar dari kamarnya

Ukyo : selamat datang semuanya

All : oh, ya

Ukyo : jangan sungkan sungkan

Kaname : selamat datang di sunrise resident

Hikaru : nikmati makanan yang kami siapkan

All : terima kasih

*dan mereka berbincang bincang apa saja hingga yang terakhir*

Masaomi : apa kalian akan ikut kami ke summer vacation?

Gon : kami ikut

Masaomi : baiklah kalian tolong berikan nomor telepon kalian!

*dan semua memberikan nomor telepon*

Masaomi : terima kasih semuanya

Dan mereka semuapun pulang kerumah masing masing

TBC

Please review!arigatou[°^_^°]


	7. festival budaya part 1

Masaomi : terima kasih semuannya

Dan mereka pulang kerumah masing masing

Sudah satu minggu dan pagi pun mereka pergi kesekolah untuk melaksanakan festival. Masing masing kelas mulai membuka apa yang mereka buat.

Dimulai dari kelas A

Masaomi : sepertinya berjalan lancar

Wataru : yay...! Boneka buatan ma-kun dipamerkan, dan juga banyak usa-tan

Masaomi : apa kau senang wataru?

Wataru : un...!

Kaname : ohayou minna...! Bagaimana kelas kalian?

... : ohayou gozaimasu kaname

Kaname : um...? Siapa itu yang didalam maskot? Dari suaranya...! Apakah kyo-nii didalam maskot itu?

Ukyo : hai. Emangnya ada apa?

Kaname : biasanya kyo-nii tidak mau seperti ini

Hikaru : itu karena aku yang menyuruhnya. Sebenarnya kyo-nii

Tidak mau tetapi, masa-nii dan wataru juga memaksanya karena itu dia yang menggunakan maskot usa-tan

Kaname : jadi begitu

Ukyo : jangan mengganguku

Hikaru : nee kaname, kenapa kamu kesini?

Kaname : tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat

Hikaru : soka

Masaomi : are? Kaname, biasanya kamu bersama iori

Kaname : dia sedang mempersiapkan kelas

Ukyo : kelas kalian membuat apa?

Kaname : restauran

Ukyo : kalau iori berkerja, seharusnya kau juga berkerja. Kami nanti akan datang kekelasmu

Kaname : hai, hai! Jaaa... Aku pergi

*sesudah itu*

Bisky : hai gon,killua!

Gon :oh, bisky selamat datang

Bisky : apa yang kalian buka?

Killua : pameran boneka. Usul dari masaomi

Bisky : siapa itu masaomi

Gon : bisky kemarin tidak Ikut berkenalan ya, masaomi-san bisakah kamu kesini?

Masaomi : um...! Douste gon?

Gon : baiklah inj adalah masaomi. Masaomi ini adalah bisky

Bi,ma : senang berkenalan !

Bisky : kukira yang mengusulkan perempuan

Gon : tidak apa apa, lagi pula boneka buatan masaomi bagus

Wataru : ma-kun~~!

Masaomi : wataru doustano ?

Wataru : ma-kun, aku lapar...!

Masaomi : hai, hai! Nanti kita pergi kekelas kaname

Wataru : haaaai!

Masaomi : kami akan kekelas C apa kalian ikut?

Bisky : jadi kalian ingin kekelasku?

Masaomi : kamu dari kelas C?

Bisky : tentu saja, aku yakin kalian saudara iori!

Wataru : emangnya ada apa dengan iorin

Bisky : dia sangat sibuk karena hampir semua perempuan ingin dia yang mengambil pesanan mereka

Ma,wa : soka

Masaomi : jaa...! Kami pergi dulu

Go,ki,bi : haaai!

*selanjutnya kekelas B*

Kelas B

Illumi : oh! Louis, ternyata kamu membuka salon juga

Louis : um... Karena ada tempat kosong... Aku membukanya

Illumi : baiklah aku akan menjadi pelanggan pertama

Louis : silahkan

*dipembicaraan lain*

Masaomi : leorio kamu membuka pengobatan?

Leorio : tentu saja

Masaomi : aku akan membantumu sebentar

Leorio : terima kasih

Masaomi : baiklah mari kita susun obatnya

Wataru : ma-kun...!

Masaomi : aku hanya akan membantu sedikit, wataru mari kita pergi

Leorio : kalian mau kemana?

Masaomi : kekelas C

Leorio : kelas C buka apa?

Wataru : restauran! Aku yakin iorin akan melayani kami!

Ema : hey! Masaomi-san, wataru-chan

Wataru : ahhhh! One-san

Masaomi : oh! Apa kamu mau ikut kami ke restauran kelas C?

Ema : aku akan menyusul nanti, sesudah aku membantu kurapika, juli membantu louis

Masaomi : kalau begitu, jaa ne!

Ema : jaa ne

*ditempat kurapika*

Chrollo : hai, kurapika

Kurapika : kenapa kamu kesini!

Chrollo : apa tidak boleh?

Kurapika : kalau mau melihat buku, lihat saja jangan ganggu aku

Chrollo : kurapika kok jahat gitu

Kurapika : sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku. ... Kamu lucu dengan baju itu

Chrollo : menurutku tidak! Oh ya, aku mau beli buku ini

Kurapika : buku apa. Oh buku "cara menjadi pelayan yang baik", untuk apa kamu buku ini?

Chrollo : karena kelasku membuka restauran, makanya aku membutuhkannya. Aku juga ingin dikerubunin perempuan

Kurapika : emangnya pelayan yang lain begitu?

Chrollo : hampir semua laki laki penting begitu, contohnya : tsubaki dan azusa karena mereka seiyu mereka sangat terkenal, dan iori yang memang sangat populer antara perempuan sedangkan kaname pergi saat toko dibuka jadi aku tidak tau

Kurapika : terus apa urusannya menjadi pelayan yang baik?

Chrollo : tentu saja ada

Kurapika : capek ngomong sama kamu

Chrollo : datanglah kekelasku

Kurapika : baiklah aku akan datang

Chrollo : mari ikut!

Kurapika : datang sekarang! Aku tak bisa

Ema : kurapika silahkan pergi, aku akan menjaganya

Kurapika : uh...! Baiklah ayo pergi

Chrollo : yay

Ema : sayonara

Kurapika : sayonara

Ema : (bukanya kurapika laki-laki tetapi kenapa dia membuat kurapika sebagai pacarnya kayak gitu?)

*selanjutnya mari kita kekelas C*

Kelas C

Masaomi : ohayou minna

Azusa : ohayou masa-nii, silahkan duduk

Masaomi : terima kasih

Wataru : aku mau iorin yqng melayani

Azusa : baiklah akan kupanggil dia" iori kesini"

Iori : ada apa azusa-nii-san

Azusa : tolong layani meja ini

Iori : baiklah! Masaomi-nii-san mau pesan apa?

Masaomi : aku pesan salad

Wataru : aku pesan hamburger

Iori : aku akan mengantarkan pesanan kalian sebentar lagi

Masaomi : terima kasih

Kaname : are? Masa-nii sudah disini apa sudah memesan?

Masaomi :su~(dipotong wataru)

Wataru :tentu saja sudah. Iorin melayani dengan baik

Kaname : oh. Begitu

Masaomi : apakah ema sudah datang?

Kaname : aku belum melihatnya

Ema : hai! Minna

Tsubaki : ah! Kamu datang, silahkan duduk

Ema : terima kasih

Juli : dimana kita duduk

Louis : mari kita duduk dekat masaomi-nii-san

Juli : baiklah mari kita kesana

*Didapur tsubaki dan kaname berebut siapa yang akan melayani ema*

Shalnark : apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?

Ema : eh...! Oh ya, aku pesan sushi

Lou, ju : kami sama

Shalnark : baiklah silahkan menunggu

J,e,l : iya

*sesudah itu*

Chrollo : kurapika selamat datang dikelasku, silahkan duduk

Kurapika : baiklah

Melody : ah...! Kurapika selamat datang

Kurapika : apa kamu juga pelayan?

Melody : tidak. Karena aku melihatmu makanya aku kesinai. Baiklah aku akan kembali kedapur jaa ne

Kurapika : jaa ne

Kaname : apa kamu sangat dekat dengan melody?

Kurapika :eh... Iya

Kaname : kamu pesan apa?

Kurapika : aku akan pesan salad aja

Kaname : terima kasih, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi

Kurapika : baiklah

Chrollo : ( apa ini, kenapa kurapika dilayani olehnya, seharusnya aku yang melayaninya)*menangis*

T,a,k,i,s : ?

*selanjutnya kekelas D*

*kelas D*

Fuuto : selamat datang di kelas kami yaitu rumah hantu, semoga kalian menikmati

Yuusuke : (dasar fuuto, mentang-mentang dia terkenal dia bisa menarik pelanggan)

Iori : fuuto, rumah hantu seperti apa yang kalian buka?

Fuuto : lihat saja sendiri

Kaname : ah fuu-chan, apakah seram?

Yuusuke : oh... Kana-nii kamu datang

Kaname : aku datang karena iori pergi kesini

Iori : kaname-nii-san aku tidak mengajakmu

Kaname : jangan begitu iori. Mari kita masuk

Yuusuke : selamat menikmati

*Sesudah kaname dan iori*

Fuuto : selamat datang gadis-gadis

Machi : apa ini rumah hantunya?

Shizuku : sepertinya

Hisoka : sepertinya menyenangkan, iya kan illumi

Illumi : rumah hantu tidak ada bedanya denganku

Fuuto : silahkan masuk

M,s,h,i : pasti kurang menarik

Fuuto : (aku tidak dipedulikan)

Yuusuke : haahahhaa kasihan tidak dipedulikan

subaru : ku tak mengira fuuto tidak dipedulikan gadis seperti itu

Natsume : benar

Tbc


	8. festival budaya part 2

Kikyo : kepada yang mengikuti lomba memasak, diharapkan mengambil tempat

Para murid yang menjadi peserta pun pergi keluar untuk mengambil tempat. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang yaitu :

Kelas A : ukyo, masaomi, gon, killua

Kelas B : louis, ema, machi, kurapika

Kelas C : bisky, melody, iori, kaname

Kelas D : pakunoda, natsume, subaru, yuusuke

Kikyo : baiklah para peserta saya kikyo zoldyck koki sekolah ini. Saya akan menjadi juri sekaligus pembawa acara. Mohon bantuannya

All : hai!

Kikyo : bahan bahan sudah tersedia ditengah, setiap orang boleh mengambil setiap mangkuk yang ada didepan. Setiap orang diberi waktu memasak 30 menit. Dimulai dari sekarang

*kelas A*

Masaomi : siapa yang akan mengambil bahan kedepan?

Gon : biar aku saja!

Ukyo : apa kau yakin bisa membawanya?

Gon : um...!

*kelas B*

Louis : minna...siapa...yang akan mengambil...bahan?

Machi : serahkan saja padaku

Kurapika : apa kau akan mengambil dengan benangmu?

Machi : pasti

Kurapika : terserah

*kelas C*

Kaname : yosh! Siapa yang akan mengambil bahan?

Iori : seharusnya kaname-nii-san yang mengambilnya!

Kaname : benar juga

Bisky : tunggu, biar aku saja yang mengambil

Melody : apa kamu yakin?

Bisky : tentu saja, aku kan sangat kuat

Melody : baiklah kalau begitu

*kelas D*

Yuusuke : hei! Siapa yang cepat mengambil bahan?

Subaru : biar aku

Natsume : jangan subaru! Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya

Subaru : baiklah natsu-nii

*dan lombapun dimulai setiap kelompok mulai mengambil bahan dan memasak. Dan waktu memasak dilewatkan saja. 30 menit kemudian*

*kelas A*

Gon : killua ini giliranmu, cepat!

Killua : yosh!

Ma,yo : ganbate

*Kelas B*

Machi : kuserahkan kepadamu kurapika

Kurapika : serahkan saja padaku

*kelas C*

Bisky : melody, bersiaplah!

Melody : baiklah

*Kelas D*

Natsume : subaru, kuserahkan padamu

Subaru : baiklah natsu-nii

(30 menit kemudian)

*kelas A*

Killua : ini giliranmu

Ukyo : baiklah

Masaomi : berjuanglah ukyo

Ukyo : arigatou gozaimasu, masaomi-nii-san

*kelas B*

Kurapika : ema ini giliranmu

Ema : baiklah

Louis : ganbatte...chi-chan

Ema : arigatou rui-san

*kelas C*

Melody : iori, saatnya giliranmu

Iori : baiklah. Arigatou melody

Melody : tidak apa apa

Kaname : iori, ganbatte

*kelas D*

Subaru : yuusuke, giliranmu

Yuusuke : baiklah suba-nii

Pakunoda : aku akan mengambil giliran terakhir

(30 menit kemudian)

*kelas A*

Ukyo : masaomi-nii-san, ini giliranmu

Masaomi : baiklah. Arigatou ukyo

Ukyo : tidak masalah

*kelas B*

Ema : louis, ini giliranmu!

Louis : hai... Chi-chan

Machi : mengapa kamu memanggilnya chi

Louis : itu karena...

Ema : karena itu nama panggilanku

Ku,ma : begitu

*kelas C*

Iori : kaname-nii-san, ini giliranmu

Kaname : arigatou iori

Iori : kaname-nii-san jangan buat kesalahan

Kaname : hai hai

Bisky : sepertinya mereka berdua sangat dekat

Melody : iya

Bisky : walau iori sangat dingin terhadap kaname

Melody : kamu benar

*kelas D*

Yuusuke : ambilah giliranmu pakunoda

Pakunoda : oh...arigatou

Natsume : aku tqk mengira dikelompok ini hanya ada satu perempuan

Subaru : iya, aku yakin kita kalah

Yuusuke : jangan langsung patah semangat

(30 menit kemudian)

Kikyo : baiklah, akan aku bacakan siapa pemenangnya. Pemenang pertama jatuh pada kelas A. KepadaA perwakilan kelas A kami persilahkan

Ukyo : terima kasih semua, kami sengat tersanjung atas kemenangan ini. Dan saya berterima kasih kepada juri yang telah menilai kami dengan sejujur-jujurnya

M,u,k,g : arigatou gozaimasu

Juri : sama sama

Kikyo : terima kasih pada kelas A untuk pidatonya. Pemenang kedua jatuh pada kelas C, kepada perwakilan kelas C kami persilahkan

Iori : terima kasih kepada para juri dan yang lainnya, kemenagan ini tidak akan ada kalau juri tidak menilai dengan jujur. Dan terakhir terima kasih dari kami semua

K,i,m,b : arigatou gozaimasu

Juri : sama-sama

Kikyo : terima kasih atas pidato dari kelas C. Pemenang terakhir jatuh pada kelas ...B. Kepada perwakilan kelas B dipersilahkan

Natsume : aku yakin kita kalah

Subaru : tidak apa apa natsu-nii

Louis : terima kasih...untuk semuanya...saya senang...bisa menang...walaupun juara tiga...sekali lagi...

L,e,m,k : arigatou gozaimasu

Yuusuke : kenapa mereka menyuruh louis yang membaca pidatonya

Na,su : entahlah

Kikyo : beri tepuk tangan kepada para pemenang

All : (tepuk tangan) selamat ya

Tbc


	9. festival budaya part 3

Kikyo : Beri tepuk tangan kepada para pemenang

All : ( tepuk tangan ) selamat ya

Setelah acara memasak

... : hai minna... saya guru seni budaya kalian baise, kita akan memulai acara selanjutnya

Melody : hai tomodachi saya akan membantu bu baise melakukan acara ini. Acara pertama kita adalah menyanyi solo. Kepada penyanyi bersiap siap

Baise : kita akan memanggil perserta pertama, perserta pertama yaitu asahina natsume dengan lagu " 1 to 1 " , kepada natsume kami persilahkan

Natsume : arigatou bu baise, melody. Uhum..

Af : ayo natsume

Natsume : **"Na" Dousureba ii? Oshietekure yo Nakaseru tsumori nante nakatta n' da Hottokeru wake nai yo dekiru hazu ga nai Öre wo tayore yo chanto ore wo mitero... "**

Melodi : sekian dari natsume. Nah selanjutnya penampilah dari gon freecess yang akan menyanyikan lagu " Guu! Guu! Guu! " kepada gon kami persilahkan

Gon : hai... minna, dengarkan ya laguku

K,k,l,m,b : gon, ganbatte!

Gon : **" guu! Guu! Guu! Mita koto nai keshiki hajimete no ashioto mainichi atarashii dokidoki kinou to wa chigau michi..."**

Melody : sekian dari gon. Dan kita lanjutkan dengan hisoka yang akan menyanyikan lagu " kyousou requiem " kepeda hisoka kami persilahkan

Hisoka : arigatou, nee minna, apa kalian siap?

All : tidak

Hisoka : ok aku akan mulai "**Yogoto kanaderu requiem****Kanjita yo sosoritatsu hodo ni****Oishisou da ne mitsuketa****Makka ni somaru kajitsu no you ni****Irozuku kimi ga boku wo nurasu****Chi wo haite iki wo tomeru****Sono toki wo eien ni amaku..."**

Melody : terima kasih kepada hisoka, selanjutnya penampilan dari tsubaki yang akan menyanyikan lagu " 1 to 1" kepada tsubaki kami persilahkan. Mana suara untuk tsubaki!

Af : ayo tsubaki kamu bisa

Azusa : berjuang tsubaki ( dengan perlengkapan fan no.1 tsubaki)

... : ayo tsubaki!

Tsubaki : yosh! "**Nee..? dou sureba ii****oshiete kure yo nakasechau tsumori nante****nakatta no ni nee, sekaiichi DAME na otoko ni shite KIMI no zenbu de****ore o TORIKO ni shite..."**

Melody : terima kasih kepada tsubaki yang telah bernyanyi untuk kita. Selanjutnya leorio, yang akan menyanyikan lagu "hunterxdocter" kepada leorio kami persilahkan dan mana suara untuk leorio!

All : ...

Gon : ayo leorio! Eh, hanya aku yang bersorak?

Leorio : walapun soraknya sedikit aku akan tetap bernyanyi **"****Choiwaru oyaji to hito wa yobuDakedo ore wa mada juudai (eeh!?) (uso!?) nano!****Yume mo mono mo inochi sae****Kane de kaenai mono wa nai****Sonna kono yo de ore wa naru****Dare da ! (dare da ?) Dare da ! (dare da ?) Seigi no hunter !..."**

Melody : arigatou leorio. Selanjutnya adalah killua yang akan menyanyikan lagu " tell me" kepada killua kami persilahkan mana pendukung killua!

Gon dkk. : ayo killua

All : (tepuk tangan)

Killua : baiklah aku mulai "**Yukikau hito mishiranu kao futo furikaetta****Kikoeta you na yobareta you na sonna ki ga shitanda****Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka****You know? I don't know. Kotae wa nai****Fu to ukabu osanai kao****Tomatta toki****Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah-****Isagiyoku warau kao So Bad****Itsu made doko made oikaketeru****Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me..."**

****melody : arigatou killua, selanjutnya yang akan menyanyi adalah yuusuke yang akan menyanyikan lagu" 1 to 1" kepada yuusuke kami persilahkan. Mana dukungannya!

Af : ayo yuusuke

Fuuto : untuk apa aku menyorakinya

Kaname : fuu-chan, apa salahnya menyorakin yuu-chan

Yuusuke : yosh! **"****ne, nee…? dou surya iinda!?****oshiete kure yo nakaseru tsumori nante****nakattanda wakkata yo****mou kenka nante shinē kara kigen naose yo****egao o misete kure..."**

Melody : arigatou yuusuke. Selanjutnya kita panggil subaru yang akan menyanyikan lagu " 1 to 1", kepada subaru kami persilahkan mana suara untuk subaru!

Af : ayo subaru, subaru!

Natsume : gabatte subaru

Subaru : baiklah ** "Ne" Dousureba ii? Oshietekure yo Nakaseru tsumori nante nakatta n' da Sonna kao suru na gaman dekinaku naru Omae wo mamoru otoko ni naritai n' da..."**

Melody : arigato subaru. Selanjutnya penampilan dari phinks yang akan menyanyikan lagu " cycless wind" kepada phinks kami persilahkan

Gr : ayo phinks, ganbatte

Phinks : baiklah aku mulai **"****Sasurau mama inori no you ni Hitomi tojireba Kikoeru no wa kaze no kuchibue Tabibito tachi yobu koe Kogoeru kata atatametakute Kodoku na kage ga Eranda no wa asu wo yumemite  
>Shinjita michi wo ..."<strong>

Melody : arigatou phinks. Selanjutnya penampilan dari machi yang akan menyanyikan lagu " cruel spider" kepada maci kami persilahkan

Gr : ayo machi jangan kalah dari phinks

Hisoka : ayo machi sayangku

Machi : apaan itu. Baiklah **"****Hari tsumeteru Kono sekai no naka****Kizuna to hokori to okite to Zettai no tsuyosa to shinrai ga aru kagiri****Togi sumaseta kokoro de tsumuide Hari megurasu OORA no ito****Shinayaka ni nobashi TAAGETTO wo Oikaketeku****we are cruel spider Yousha nashi ni toraete ageru kara****Kakugo shiteina yo Donna toki mo****Yuruginai omoi to chikara de yakume wo tsuranuku..."**

Melody : arigato kami persilahkan chrollo danchou gr manyanyikan lagu "1/13" kepada chrollo kami persilahkan

Gr : ayo danchou, jangan kalah dari phinks dan machi. Guncang semua penonton

Chrollo : anggotaku arigatou. Baiklah aku mulai **"****Nusume tada hoshī dake****Ubae motomeru mama ni****Hoshī mama inomama ni****nusumu subete****Mureru mukankei motomeru koko****  
><strong>**Jibunsagashi, sate, dōdarou?****Saisho kara, inochi sura Atte nai****Yōna mono sore wa kankeinai, nusumi tore!..."****  
><strong>  
>melody : arigatou chrollo. Selanjutnya musuh bebuyutan chrollo atau teman baikku kurapika yang akan menyanyikan lagu " hi ni moeru hitomi" kepada kurapika kami persilahkan<p>

Kurapika : baiklah aku akan memulainya "**Hokori takaki kanashimi wakare to deai no saki****Tada toki wa sugiyukedo nao kurikaesareru ayamachi****Shizuka ni katarikakeru senjin tachi no sakebi****Oto mo naku kodamasuru iki hisome toki wo matsu hana no you ni..."**  
>melody : terima kasih kepada kurapika, selanjutnya azusa yang akan menyanyikan lagu "1 to 1", kepada azusa kami persilahkan<p>

Af : berjuang azusa

Tsubaki : azusa ganbate( dengan perlengkapan fan no.1 azusa)

Azusa : baiklah, "**Nee...? dou sureba ii no****oshiete hoshii nakaseru tsumori nante****nakatta no ni egao hitotsu de****shiawase ni sarete yo nijuuyon jikan****KIMI o omotteru yo..."**

Melody : arigatou azusa, selanjutnya fuuto yang akan menyanyikan lagu " 1 to 1" dan " get ready tonight" kepada fuuto kami persilahkan

Fuuto : oh terima kasih "**nee? dou sureba ii****hayaku ii na yo sore kurai de naku nante****yowamushi da ne dakedo nakigao wa****chotto KAWAII kana shōganai kara****namida fuite AGERU..."**

Fuuto : ok selanjutnya **"****Girl…urunde iru hitomi no oku no omoi wa kakusenai hitei suru no?**

**sonna tokoro mo angai kawaii ne Fake mitai na hoshi futari dake o massugu ima, terashita miugoki hitotsu mo dekinai kurai dakishimete ageyou ka…..."**

melody : arigatao fuuto, sebelum menghitung hasil kita lanjutkan dengan menyanyi duo. Kontestan pertama kaname & iori yang akan menyanyikan lagu " 2 to 1" dan "kyuusei crisis" kepada kaname & iori dipersilahkan

iori : terima kasih kepada melody yang membantu acara dan guru guru dan juga yang berada disini

kaname : yosh, minna kalian siap? Kami akan memulai dengan "2 to 1" kemudian dilanjutkan " kyuusei crisis" (^_^)

girl : iori sama, kaname-san

af : berjuanglah kaname,iori

fuuto : cih! Hanya aku yang boleh disorakin oleh para gadis

kanaio : kalian siap!

All : hai!

Kanaio : **"****nee? dou sureba ii****oshiete hoshii yo nakaseru tsumori nante****nakattanda nakigao mo kawaii kedo****genki dashite bokura no ai wa****nani yori mo tsuyoi yo..."**

Kanaio : selanjutnya "**jinsei no mujou shireba No Thanks! munashii dake sukui o motomeru nara All Right! inore yo kanashii yume****nagai nemuri****namida no mama mezameta asa Santa Maria! seinaru hohoemi zetsubou na no?****kibou na no?****oshiete hoshii ..."**

Kanaio : arigatou gozaimasu

Melody : arigatou kaname, iori yang telah bernyanyi. Selanjutnya tsubaki dan azusa yang akan menyanyikan lagu " double cast", "affections", dan"sunrise day" kepada tsubaki dan azusa kami persilahkan

Tsubaki : hai minna nikmatilah lagu kami!

Azusa : semuanya nikmatilah!

Girl : kyaaa! Tsubaki-san, azusa-san!

Af : semoga berhasil tsubaki, azusa kami mendukungmu

Tsuazu : yosh! Pertama kamiakan menyanyikan lagu "double cast" "**doko made ga ai na no****doko kara ga tsumi na no kotae nante doko ni mo nai**

**kuchibiru o hiraite****toiki de karamasete KIMI no naka e todoketai yo****bokura no Voice hora****kikoete kuru (suki nanda…) mimi o fusaide mo****muda da yo****suhada ni shimiru BAKA da ne..."**

tsuazu : selanjutnya affections "**onna ni wa****wakaranai****mousou o kurihirogete****mata itsumo no****yoru ga akete yuku tsumibukaki****mayonaka o****yurushite yo yuube no KIMI****sugoku****yasashikatta janai KIKEN na zanzou****kakusu koto ga****otona no otoko no****reigi deshou..."**

tsuazu : selanjutnya sunrise day** "KIMI ga tonari ni iru koto wa****atarimae janakute kiseki no hitotsu dakara This Is The Miracle Fate!****oriori ni****mekurumeku yo Everyday kasanete ikou****kore kara zutto..."**

tsuazu : arigatou gozaimasu

melody : terima kasih kepada tsubaki dan azusa. Selanjutnya yuusuke dan fuuto yang akan bernyanyi " kiss & cry ", kepada yuusuke dan fuuto kami persilahkan

fuuto : hai semuanya, terima kasih sudah datang

girl : fuuto-kun!

yuusuke : cih! Jangan berlagak baik disini

fuuto : apa!kamu bilang berlagak baik!

Yuusuke : keluarkan aja sifat aslimu idola sombong!

*terjadilah perang mulut diatas panggung yang membuat orang terdiam*

Melody : ano, seharusnya kalian bernyanyi bersama

Yuufuu : cih! Lagu kami " kiss & cry". "**Get Love! NARITAI****datsuITAI****Miss It! SORE NA NO NI MATA shippa YANCHA****SHITERU****KARA****Dis RARERU****GA****Rule! MORARISUTO?****KORE WA nuKIdaCHI****NO****TESUTO? Sit Up!****KOKO DE ima****SHITA KISU****KURAI****KURAKURA****NI****NARU KURAI****ima sugu…..."**

Melody : arigatou yuusuke dan fuuto. Selanjutnya natsume dan subaru yang akan menyanyikan " bright breeze" kepada natsume dan subaru kami persilahkan

Nasu : terima kasih. Baiklah kami akan mulai **"kaze o kiru oto ga suki da nagareru ase mo nuguwazu ni KARADAgoto sora no ao ni tokeru shunkan ga hitotsu no BŌRU****oikakeatsuku natteku****kasoku suru****ZERO ni naru..."**

Melody : Arigatou natsume, subaru. Selanjutnya masaomi dan wataru, kepada masaomi dan wataru kami persilahkan

Masaomi : arigatou minna

Wataru : kami akanmenyanyikan lagu " kemono sentai mimi ranger"

Af : masa-nii, jangan mikin malu ya!

Mawa : "**seigi no KEMONO tachi o yobisamase!****MIMI****・****GŌ! tasuke o yobu sono koe ga****todoita no nara MIMI****・****GŌ!****MIMI****・****GŌ!****densetsu ga hajimaru no sa yoiko tachi no egao o****mamoritainda! KEDAMO NO PAWĀ****DENJARASU ni tadaima sanjou!..."**

Melody : arigatou masaomi dan dipersilahkan gon dan killua

Gon : terima kasih melody

Gokill : akmi akan menyanyikan "tobira". Selamat menikmati "Tatake me no mae no tobira Ima sugu ni hikaru kobushi tsuyoku Kowase me no mae no tobira  
>Ima sugu ni mayou himanado nai Kinou made wa miageteita akogare no sekai Watashi no mama tobikomerusa ima koso no rikomou Kirameku ashita ni dea eru hazu dayo..."<p>

Melody : arigatou gon, killua. Selanjutnya dipanggil louis dan juli

Louis : terima kasih... untuk ... semuanya

Juli : kami akan menyanyikan lagu " 1 and pet to 1" dan " daisuki omamoru bokura no uta"

Loju : **"****(Nee) (Chii!) Nee, doushita no? Ohanashi kiku yo Osu tomo ga mata omae nakaseta no ka~? Taisetsu na kimi dakara shinpai da yo Doitsumo koitsumo zenbu ki ni iranai..."**

Loju : Selanjutnya "**onna no ko****no****egao wa boku o****SHIAWASE ni****suru****"****oo! sōda na!" dakara****boku wa****takusan kimi o****egao ni****suru ne****"****oo! yoku zo itta!"..."**

Melody : arigatou louis,juli. Selanjutnya natsume dan fuuto

Fuuto : hai semuanya kita bertemu lagi. Aku dan kakakku akan menyanyikan lagu " one"

Tsubaki : natsume ayo cari keributan

Azusa : tsubaki, jangan katakan itu. natsume semangat

Nafuu : "**toitsumeru hodo ni****kizutsuketa ne kore ga ai to****kizuki mo shinai ore datta kyohi saretatte****ubaeba iinda yo boku nari no aishikata****soko de damatte mitete..."**

Melody : arigataou natsume, fuuto. Selanjutnya ukyo dan hikaru

Ukyo : terima kasih kepada melody dan semuanya

Hikaru : kyo-nii, jangan terlalu sopan,santai aja

Ukyo : apa kau punya masalah?!

Hikaru : kyo-nii, ayo langsung saja jangan cari keributan

Ukyo : baka ototo

Kyohi : kami akan menyanyikan lagu " 2 to 1" dan "gossip"

Af : ayo kyo-nii dan hika-nii

All : pasangan serasi

Ukyo : apa maksud kalian, fuh

Kyohi : "**Nee..? Nee..? dou sureba ii?****oshiete hoshii nakaseru tsumori nante****nakatta no ni**

**anata wa yasashi sugite****muri shite iru fushigi na ko da ne****demo kirai janai yo..."**

**kyohi : selanjutnya "****GURASU no koori ga****torokeru koro ni****nita mono doushi****sasayaku**

**otona no kakehiki****kuchibiru nurashi TĒBURU no shita de fureau koi na no ka****koi janai**

**yume na no ka****yume janai tashika na****atsui osasoi..."**

melody : terima kasih ukyo, hikaru. Selanjutnya peserta terakhir nyanyi dua kurapika dan leorio

gokill : ayo kurapika, leorio

kuraleo : kami akan menyanyikan lagu " tobira", silahkan nikmati "**aita me no mae no tobira****karakurisa hikizu rikomu wanasa shimaru me no mae no tobira gyuuzumesa oriru himanado nai chigai sugiru ketsumatsu nante masaka tsurasugiru tenkuu made tsuuka shitara tachi machi kanden shisa..."****  
><strong>melody : arigatou kurapika,leorio. Dan kita lanjutkan acara terakhir nyanyi kelompok

all : (bersorak)

melody : baiklah konterstan pertama yaitu asahina+juli, kepada peserta dipersilahkan

af+j : arigatou minna. Kami akan menyanyikan lagu " 14 to 1" dan " i love you kikoenai",selamat menikmati

all : berjuang semuanya, dan semoga beruntung murid baru

af+j : **" My Sister mechakucha ni AISHITERU! tatta hitori o erande hoshii no sa KIMI o****mamorasete kure! sono hohoemi****uwamezukai****mou takusan da! genkai wa tokkuni koeteru**

**Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! I Need Your Love..."**

Af+j : selanjutnya "**Nando demo I love you I love you sakebu yo Kimi no henji ga hoshikute Ubau dake no kisu nante chigau chigau ai janai! Donnani tsuyoku daite mo donna atsuku mitsumete mo  
>I love you ga kikoenai doushite doushite kimi wa Utsumuite shimau no..."<strong>

Melody : arigatou asahina+juli. Selanjutnya kelompok triplet yaitu tsubaki, azusa, natsume. Kepada triplet dipersilahkan

Tsubaki : yo minna, apa kalian siap?

All : hai!

Natsume : kami akan menyanyikan lagu " jealeaoness" dan "innocent blue"

Azusa : silahkan menikmati

Af : ayo tsubaki, azusa, natsume semoga berhasil

Triplet : pasti! "**sore demo tokubetsu ni naritai kono mune de kojireta****hageshii shitto ga****yoru ni kishimu konna kurushii****omoi o suru nara zutto hitori****sono hou ga****kiraku datta sa KYŌDAI no omoide ga****chikasugite shoutotsu suru wake ari no****kako ga hora****kizuguchi o hiraku..."**

Triplet : selanjutnya "**karamiau unmei no naka de bokura wa meguriatta komiageru****itoshisa koso ima no boku no subete sa mune no oku shimetsukeru kako no kioku wa kienai kedo ato sukoshi****mo sukoshi dake chikadzuite mitaku naru dare mo ga mayoi****kizutsuki nagara dare ka no tame ni****tsuyoku nareru nara..."**

Melody : arigatou triplet. Selanjutnya kelompok friends & enemies yaitu gon, killua,chrollo, hisoka. Kepada peserta dipersilahkan

F & E : kami akan menyanyikan lagu " song of promise". "**yurunde mo inakatta kutsuhimo wo naoshita you ni hetatte hitoiki tsuite yasumu no mo warukunai ne sei no de korogattara shibafu no ue yawarakakute maru de mujuuryoku sora no naka nesobetta..."**

Melody : arigatou F & E. Selanjutnya kelompok hunter yaitu gon, killua, kurapika, peserta dipersilahkan

Gokill : hai teman teman nikmatilagu kami

Kuraleo : kami akan menyanyikan lagu "hunter ondo"

Hunter : selamat menikmati! "**Kokoroiki chochoi chino choi to obi ni****shimeshanse (Kyu tto ne!)****Otsukisan hyokkora kao dasha tenkaippin sa (Ore mo****na!)****Koyoi bakari wa shareyou janaika****Oi mo wakaki mo karoyaka ni (Asore!)****Hunter kagyou no natsumatsuri hanjio kigaunga****bonodoro****I love you love papanga pan (Haii!)****Uta mo natsukashi hunter ondo**** ..."**

melody : arigatou kelompok hunter. Selanjutnya kelompok otona yaitu masaomi, ukyo, kaname, hikaru, tsubaki, azusa, natsume dipersilahkan kepanggung

otona : kami adalah ½ dari saudara kami, dan kami akan menyanyikan lagu "otana breakout" selamat menikmati

½ af : masa-nii, kyo-nii, kana-nii, hika-nii, tsuba-nii, azu-nii, natsu-nii berjuang

Otona : "**sou janai daro****wakattenai na LOVE tte kotoba wa****tameiki ni mazeru Mystery Talk hoshigaru dake ga ai janai no sa mada aoin desu oretachi no yarikata yoku mite okinasai hageshisa o (gutto mune ni hime) yokubou o (risei de koroshite)..."**

Melody : arigatou otona. Selanjutnya kelompok kodomo yaitu louis, subaru, iori, yuusuke, fuuto, wataru, juli dipersilahkan ke panggung

Fuuto : hai semua kita bertemu lagi ( tebar pesona)

Yuusuke : harus berapa kali kau lakikan itu

Fuuto : haa! Apa maumu, kau ingin berkelahi!?

Yuusuke : aku tidak mengajakmu(berkelahi)

Iori : yuusuke, fuuto hentikan itu

Yuufuu: cih!

Wataru: ma-kun!

Loju : baiklah kami akan menyanyikan lagu " chouhatsu machine gun"

Kodomo : selamat menikmati

Kaname : berjuang ru-chan, suba-chan, iori, yuu-chan, fuu-chan, wata, juli

Suyufu : jangan panggil kami begitu, itu memalukan

Af : semua berjuang

Kodomo : "**Baby, Fallin' Love, Only Love, Crazy My Love For You! mata jibun no kimochi bakka de AITSU o komaraseta no kana chokkyuu de shika kaesenai****ubu na SIGN (Bounce To You! Bounce To You!) yona yona****suimin fusoku de kazoeta hitsuji no kazu dake suki to ietara ii no ni na****tabun konya mo nemurenai..."**

Melody : arigatou kodomo. Selanjutnya kelompok christmas yaitu masaomi, kaname, hikaru, natsume, yuusuke, fuuto silahkan naik kepanggung

*sebelum yuusuke dan fuuto memulai perkelahian lagi mereka memisahkan mereka dua*

Kaname : selamat datang semua!

Hikaru : kami akan menghibur kalian!

Natsume : kami akan menyanyikan lagu " o*ha*yo" dan "brand new venus"

Christmas : selamat menikmati! " **Ready, Knock! Knock! Knock!****koko da yo KIMI dake no Sweet Sweet Home mainichi ga Speciality We Love To You tsutaetai..."**

Christmas : selanjutnya** "** **Don't Be Shy, Don't Be Shy Don't Be Shy, Don't Be Shy I See You, You See Me suki nanka janai****aishitai no sa tenshi demo****aku demo sasayaki janai****sakebitai no sa muga muchuu****atsui ne RŪTIN na nichijou****bukkowasu youni kono chijou ni umareochita junsui sugiru bigaku****Just Like A Venus..."**

Melody : arigatou kelompok christmas. Selanjutnya kelompok valentine yaitu ukyo, tsubaki, azusa, louis, subaru, iori, wataru silahkan kepanggung

Ukyo : arigatou melody

Tsuazu : kami akan menyanyikan lagu "365 anniversary" dan "delicious"

Iowata : silahkan nikmati!

Valentine : "**shoutaijou wa iranai****tobikiri no SAPURAIZU****(ageru yo)****iki wo kirashi****kaette oide****  
><strong>**bokura no moto e****Let is shine! Let is shine! I can show you.****mahou wo kakeru yo****Feel my love! Feel my love! Take you wonder.****matteiru kara ..."**  
>Valentine : selanjutnya "<strong>amai no wa<strong>**koi no sei sa****torokesou na****koi no sei sa****hoshii nara****zenbu ageru****KIMI dake wo****daisuki dakara!..." ****  
><strong>Melody : terima kasih kelompok valentine. Selanjutnya kelompok terakhir yaitu kelompok re-quest yaitu natsume, yuusuke, fuuto silahkan naik kepanggung

Natsume : aku tak ingin bejalan lama, langsung saja lagu kami yaitu " re-quest" dan " party parade"

Re-quest : silahkan nikmati!

Af : untung mereka tidak berkelahi

Re-quest : "**KIMI wa****zutto shihai shiteru****ayafuya na koi no yukue o****kyoukaisen****koete miseru!****dakara****boku o (ore o) erabi na yo****  
><strong>**1, 2, 3 kara****Fourteen!****LOVE o zenbu kono basho ni****soudou-Ing!****  
><strong>**King&Queen o kimeru Rankin'****Quest****KIMI ni Re-Quest! ..."**

Re-quest : selanjunya "**Hora mata sonna kao shite taman na ittaranai ne****Kakko tsuketeta tsumori ga saigo wa sotchi no peesu!?****Mou katte ni shiro yo yuujuuna no wa itsumono koto****Tenshi no baka yarou suki da yo suki da yo chanto kiitero yo!..."****  
><strong>Melody : terima kasih kelompok re-quest. Dengan itu lomba menyanyi berakhir!

All : yay!

Baise : ok, hasilnya akan ibu umumkan :

Menyanyi solo

Fuuto : get ready tonight

Natsume : 1 to 1

Leorio : hunterxdoctor

Harapan

Machi : cruel spider

Gon : gu! Gu! Gu!

Tsubaki : 1 to 1

Baise : kepada para pemenang silahkan naik kepanggung!

Fuuto : aku yakin pasti aku akan menang

Natsume : aku tidak menyangka akan menang

Leorio : ternyata aku menang

Machi : biarlah aku masuk harapan

Gon : aku masuk harapan!

Tsubaki : kenapa aku masuk harapan padahal aku mau juara 1

Baise : selamat bagi pemenang. Tolong berdiri disini dulu. Selanjutnya untuk nyanyi duo pemenangnya adalah...

Menyanyi duo

Masaomi & wataru : kemono sentai mimi ranger

Juli & louis : 1 & pet to 1

Fuuto & yuusuke : kiss & cry

Harapan

Kaname & iori : Kyuusei crisis

Tsubaki & azusa : Affections

Ukyo & hikaru : 2 to 1

Baise : kepada pemenang nyanyi duo silahkan naik kepanggung.

Wataru : ma-kun kita juara 1

Masaomi : benar wataru

Juli : louis kita menang

Louis : benar

Fuuto : yes! Aku menang dua kali!

Yuusuke : yatta! Ternyata aku menang juga

Kaname : kita menang iori tapi kita masuk harapan

Iori : itu karna kaname-nii-san

Tsubaki : aku menang lagi tapi masih diharapan

Azusa : tak apa tsubaki

Hikaru : kyo-nii kita masuk harapan

Ukyo : tak apalah yang penting menang

Baise : selanjutnya untuk menyanyi kelompok pemenangnya adalah...

Menyanyi kelompok

Kelompok christmas : brand new venus

Kelompok E & F : song of promise

Kelompok triplet : jealouness

Harapan

Kelompok asahina+juli : i love you g kikoenai

Kelompok christmas : o*ha*yo

Kelompok hunter : hunter ondo

Baise : kepada para pemenang silahkan naik kepanggung

Fuuto : aku menang 4 kali

Masaomi : kelompok kami menang 2 kali

Tsubaki : azusa kita menang

Azusa : benar

Hunter : kita menang!

Chrollo : ternyata aku menang, aku kira aku tidak akan menang

Baise : bagi para pemenang mendapatkan hadiah uang dan piagam bagi yang menang harapan hanya mendapat piagam

Para pemenang : haiii!

*kemudian baise membagikan hadiah kepada para pemenang*

Baise : silahkan kembali. Terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi bagi yang belum menang jangan sedih

Melody : teman-teman tugasku disini sudah selesai. kita akan keacara puncak

All : haiiiii!

**TBC**


End file.
